


雨天

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster





	雨天

姚琛的回笼觉被嘴巴上湿热的触觉打断。

“唔…”

他睡得整个人热呼呼软绵绵，连舌头都用不上劲，柔柔地舔着张颜齐的嘴唇，小猫似的，然后被热切地吸住了舌头。

“下雨了。”亲了一会儿，张颜齐放开他，低哑道。

姚琛揉了揉眼睛，转头看向没有拉上帘子的窗户，雨点化成小溪在玻璃面上流动，模糊了窗外的世界。

“下雨了...”姚琛迷迷瞪瞪地重复，意识缓慢地回笼，雨声灌进耳朵里，“哇，好大的雨啊…”

“不急着出门了。”张颜齐说着，又要亲他，被姚琛抬手抵住了胸口。

“重…”

下一秒，张颜齐搂着他的腰带着两人在床上翻了个身。姚琛眨眨眼睛，小小打了个哈欠，温顺地趴到张颜齐胸口上。

酒店房间里干燥凉爽，皮肤之间没有任何阻碍地贴在一起，温温热热的，很舒服，姚琛正在半心半意地用指尖描摩张颜齐胸口玫瑰花的轮廓，半途被捏着下巴抬起来，他顺势凑上去，让两人的舌头再次纠缠在一起。

两腿之间那个隐密的部位已经开始微微发胀，怀念被填满的滋味，他感到张颜齐的手指撩过那条缝，试探地揉了两下，那处肉瓣便乖顺地分开，湿润地包裹他的指尖。

“好像还没用过这个姿势。”张颜齐在接吻间口齿不清地说，低垂着眼看他，“想不想要？”

“嗯…嗯～”姚琛难为情地想要蜷起来，那里被猝不及防地插进两根手指，忍不住扬起头，从喉咙里发出甜腻的呻吟。

张颜齐一边在他脸上啄吻，一边手指在他的肉穴内搅动，经历昨晚的耕耘，这朵饱满的小花似乎还在漫长的余韵中，很快又潮湿发热。

姚琛被搅得喘息都发抖，两条腿难耐地分得更开，膝盖陷进张颜齐双腿两边的床单里，屁股也跟着撅起来，然后被张颜齐的大手一边一个盖住，掰开，高耸的阴茎顺畅地顶了进去。

“啊……”伴着微弱而绵长的，红晕一路弥漫到姚琛的胸口，他就像一滩荡漾的春水，可以任张颜齐在其中肆意搅弄。

他难以自抑地缩了缩屁股，夹紧了插在里面的火热的肉棍，又像被烫到似的松开，重复了几次这样的收缩。

张颜齐“嘶嘶”地吸气，扬手拍了拍姚琛的臀瓣，“别骚了。”

“我没有——嗯唔——”姚琛本能地反驳，被张颜齐一个摆胯抽插顶得噎住。

熟悉的摩擦和撞击带来仿佛永远不会腻味的快乐，姚琛细长的眼睛又蒙上一层水雾。张颜齐真的太坏了，一边说着别骚，一边怼着男孩穴里最骚情的那一点撞，让他招架不住。

他就是故意要看他发骚，要看他快乐得失去理智。

姚琛并非不知情，他下意识地嘟起嘴爱娇，“你不喜欢吗？你行不行哦，张老师。”

张颜齐双手掐住他的腰，膝盖竖起来踩住床垫，挺胯开始一连串大开大合的抽插。

“你老公行不行你不晓得？”

姚琛在他身上起起伏伏，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊，无心思回答了。

这个姿势有一种不同以往的亲密，但是张颜齐不能全部进去，根部总有一小段在外面，姚琛被干得渐入佳境，逐渐感到腹部微妙的空虚，平日习惯被填满的地方搔痒难耐，他终是耐不住，挣扎着撑起上身，扭动着腰肢实实在在地把张颜齐一整根东西坐进穴里。

被满满当当撑开的感觉实在太美好，姚琛停不下扭胯的动作，弹润的屁股在张颜齐的鼠蹊部上转，让张颜齐的龟头抵着深处的花心碾磨，张着小嘴硬生生把自己磨出眼泪，磨到了高潮。

乳白色的液体从他自己的阴茎顶端缓缓流出来，他整个人坐在张颜齐阴茎上发抖，皱着眉头哭着喘气，那艳情的模样叫人抓心挠肺的痒。

“你真是要我的命。”

他放开姚琛的腰，去抓姚琛的手，与他十指相扣，立刻感受到他往下的力，便开始激烈而短促的顶弄。姚琛在高潮中的身体还很敏感，很快进入了更高一层的极乐境界。

“乖乖，老公干得你舒不舒服？”

“舒服，舒服…”狂热的肉体和精神快感已经让姚琛抛去了一切坚固的羞耻感。他又细又柔的哭叫被顶得破碎，越发叫人怜爱，还激发人的施虐欲。

“好舒服…不、不行了…呜——”张颜齐知道他又要去了，着迷地看着他不管不顾地顺着他的抬胯往下坐，爽得舌头都收不回去，粉粉地耷拉在外面，好像吃撑了的小仓鼠。

姚琛发出绝望的哭喘，然后身体猛地紧绷，身下被干熟红透的肉花在抽插间噗呲噗呲地往外出一股股透明的液体。

一两分钟后张颜齐射在他肚子里，两人抱着又趴了一会儿，姚琛糯糯地说，“雨停了。”

张颜齐想帮他清理，但姚琛含含糊糊地说肚子好饿，想快点吃东西，回来再弄，于是他们简单擦了一下，穿上衣服下楼。

陌生的城市里他们都只是普通的过客，就算手牵手走在街上，也没有人多看一眼。两人不约而同地没有打算走远，选了楼下的一家茶餐厅。

姚琛点了四宝饭，端上来的时候认真打量。

“叉烧，这个肉，还有鸡翅…还有一个宝是什么啊？”

“是你。”张颜齐想也没想随口就来，被姚琛嫌土地推开。

“好了，是这个咸蛋啦。”

“啊，蛋也算一宝啊？那怎么不说这个菜叶也是一宝，还有米饭也很好吃啊，每粒米饭都是宝啊…”

张颜齐好笑地听着他叽哩咕噜。一个二十一岁的男孩子怎么能这么可爱呢？

碎碎念戛然而止，姚琛突然坐直，身体僵硬。

“怎么了？”张颜齐皱眉。

姚琛脸涨得通红，眼睛里涌现水光，他无助地看了一眼张颜齐，用很小的声音嗫嚅道，

“流，流出来了…”

他一副快要羞死过去的模样，但还是忍不住在座位上挪了挪屁股。

三分钟内解决了这顿午饭，张颜齐拖着红成苹果的姚琛结了帐走出店门，发现片刻间又开始下大雨了。

他们没带伞，只好奔跑着回酒店，一点点的路，还是躲不开被淋湿的命运。

这雨水里是有春药吗？

不着调的念头在脑海中划过，两人回到房间，在玄关里就互相脱了湿掉的衣服裤子甩到地上，迫不及待地抱在了一起。

张颜齐啃咬着姚琛柔软的嘴唇，听他发出柔软的闷哼，心跳快得几乎要超过外面雨点下降的速度。

凉凉的雨水很快被两人的体温转变成热辣的汗滴，姚琛靠在衣柜门上，两条大长腿环住张颜齐的腰，一边被从下往上插满，一边低头与他湿吻。

不同于之前那场绵密温柔的情事，这次两人都莫名焦躁热切，没有任何前戏张颜齐坚硬的老二就捅进了姚琛穴里，把刚不久射进去的精液挤出来不少。姚琛受用地挺胸挣动，嘴里喘着张颜齐的名字，湿漉漉的头发黏在额头上，还没插几下就仿佛已经深受情欲快感的折磨。

意乱情迷得不像话。

张颜齐喘着粗气抱住他的腰，然后又往下托住他的屁股，一下下使劲往里凿。

“乖乖腰这么细，呼…屁股这么小，每次都好怕玩坏哦。”

他又满嘴屁话，这么说着，每次两人做爱也不见他干得轻了。

姚琛有意要怼他，捧住他的脸与他对视，咬住丰润的下唇又松开，眯起眼睛说，“玩坏我呀。”

“你是真的要我的命。”张颜齐又恨恨地说了一遍，抱住他往房间里走，两人保持着相连的姿势倒到床上。

姚琛轻飘飘地咯咯笑了笑，又娇又憨又骚，遂被张颜齐压上来吻住，在重新继续的操干中又开始急促甜蜜地哼吟。

我们的爱溢出就像雨水让这座城市陷入滂沱。

END


End file.
